fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rookie Revolution
The Rookie Revolution is an interpromotional fiction wrestling stable, originally consisting of Souichi Sugano, Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson as the T.R.U.T.H. The stable originated from World Wrestling Entertainment: Animated as a group of wrestlers dedicated to the goal of removing those who they deem "obstacles" for the newer generations of wrestling talent, as well as those who in general believe they were constantly held down, to take over. The Rookie Revolution was one of the most influential fiction wrestling stables of the 2010s, and are considered instrumental in the development of collaboration and talent sharing amongst fiction wrestling companies, being indirectly responsible, as a result, of the conception of Friday Night FUSION and Pride and Glory. The group was also one of the most successful ones in fiction wrestling history, dominating several companies for a near-decade and later succesfully spreading to every company by March of 2017, before quietly dissolving, most of its' members quietly distancing themselves from each other, following their collective victory over the Corleone Family on Friday Night FUSION. To this day, only three branches of the Rookie Revolution remain active: World Championship Wrestling's, Xtreme Championship Wrestling's, and Fiction Wrestling Entertainment's. Background * Formation: WWE: Animated before X-Roads * Companies: WCW, XCW, FWE * Leader: N/A (Formerly Souichi Sugano) * Members: See below * Allies: N/A * Rivals: Most of the fictional wrestling world * Status: Active History WWE: Animated T.R.U.T.H Universal Character Association On the second-to-last episode of Flame before Royal Reckoning, Starforce Megaman and Lightning Farron were revealed to have joined the stable. Character Championship Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Anime Wrestling Federation Fiction Wresting Entertainment Debut; The Gold Aces (2017 – Present) On the Blitzkrieg the week after FWE's first pay-per-view after the reboot, Clockwork, Black Mage, a RiseUp! superstar, interrupted the show by attacking Doug Walker in the middle of his main event match against FWE Champion the Angry Video Game Nerd. The same week, on RiseUp!, Black Mage showed up with a Rookie Revolution armband, explaining that, after this "soft reboot", he believed the Valants, the very ones who had promised the rookies would've came first in their company, had ate their words back. Soon, developmental superstars Diablo, EOW: BLADE-7 and Big Bandit joined the main roster, all wearing the Rookie Revolution armbands. After a few weeks, Black Mage called the three out during a segment on a weekly RiseUp!, and announced themselves as "The Gold Aces". Following that episode, Black Mage has officially become branch leader of FWE. Animated Wrestling Entertainment Awesome Championship Wrestling During Spring Breakdown, Kendra Daniels was revealed to be a member of the Revolution in a backstage segment while Alpha & Omega unveiled their membership during their entrances Northern Carnage Wrestling During a show held in North Carolina, Chris House made his debut in NCW and, with the help of his siblings, won the NCW X-Pro Championship by defeating Ash Ketchum. The Houses later assaulted Crash Bandicoot. Cartoon Wrestling Federation Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Wrestling Next Door Prior to WND's televised debut, Sector W of the Kids Next Door joined the stable's ranks as 'trainee' members. Since then, their goal has been to prove themselves worthy of being full members of the group. Sector W was made a full-on Rookie Revolution branch following Pride and Glory. Championship Extreme Wrestling During their time as an individual group, Cinder's Faction was offered to become official members of the Rookie Revolution by Vaas. The offer was accepted, and Cinder's Faction officially joined the Rookie Revolution in December. Branches Due to the sheer amount of members of the Rookie Revolution, the group is divided into company-based branches. Each branch has its' "branch leader", who leads the other members of the branch. It should be noted that some members of the Rookie Revolution are members of different branches, since they work for different companies, and it is possible for a branch leader to have to submit to the authority of another branch leader in those cases. Current members WWE: Animated * Souichi Sugano (leader) * Greg Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Ben Tennyson * Timmy Turner * Taiki Kudo * Rika Nonaka * Kid Flash * Goku Jr. (developmental) * Vegeta Jr. * Torunn (developmental) WCW: Showdown * Brock (branch leader) * Maka Albarn * May Parker XCW * Arthur Read (branch leader) * Mordecai * Rigby * Margeret Smith FWE See also: The Gold Aces * Black Mage (branch leader) * EOW: BLADE-7 * Diablo * Big Bandit * Edward Caoideach (manager) Former members CWA * Nico Robin (branch leader) * Squidward Tentacles * Starkiller TCW * Connor O'Brian (branch leader) * Corey Riffin * Roedrick Heffley UWE * Dan Hibiki * Vaas Montenegro PCUW See also: Blood Money Syndicate * Wily Blake (branch leader) * Christopher House * Jack House * Lilian House * Velvet House * Jason Krueger * RC Bane AWF * Taiki Kudo (branch leader) * Shinji Ikari * Zenjirou Tsurugi * Rika Nonaka * Asuka Langley Soryu * Flit Asuno * Shinn Asuka CASZ * Chisa Yomada (branch leader) * Victor the Schoolbully * Russia WWT See also: Full Blooded Nicktoons * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Squidward Tentacles AWE * Phanto CWF * Scanty * Kneesocks * Stan Smith ACW * Kendra Daniels (branch leader) * Carter Young * Stan Terra * Jason Krueger * RC Bane WND See also: Sector W * Harvey McKenzie (branch leader) * Paddy Fulbright * Sonya McCallis * Lee Harper NCW * Velvet House (branch leader) * Chris House * Jack House * Lillian House * Ben Tennyson * Rika Nonaka * Jason Krueger * Mike Attitude (AMW) FWF * Carl Grimes (branch leader) * Ray Narvaez Jr * Seth Gecko * Richie Gecko * Kate Fuller * Eddie Schmidt UEPW * Darwin Watterson (branch leader) * Nicole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Anais Watterson * Ben Tennyson * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Skips * Margaret CEW * Cinder Fall (branch co-leader) * Adam Taurus (branch co-leader) * Mercury Black * Emerald Sustrai * Neopolitan CCW * Ben Tennyson (branch leader) * Zoe Payne * Jimmy Neutron * Kenny * Barry * Cris Collinsworth (commentator) UCA * Lightning Farron (branch leader) * Starforce Megaman * Johnny Cage * Jason Krueger * Ben Tennyson * RC Bane (developmental) In Wrestling Entrance themes *'"It's a New Day"' by Adelitas Way (2012 – present; also Souichi's singles theme) *'"Architects" '''by Rise Against (2014 – present; alternate theme) Championships and Accomplishments 'Anime Wrestling Federation' * AWF World Championship (1 time) – Taiki Kudo * AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Flit Asuno and Shinn Asuka * AWF Women's Championship (1 time) – Ruki Makino 'Apex Caliber Wrestling' * ACW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra) * ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time, inaugural) – Jason Krueger '''Cartoon Anime Society Z' * CASZ Women's Championship (1 time) – Chisa Yomada Character Championship Wrestling * CCW Magnus Championship (2 times) – Ben Tennyson Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Mercury Black * CEW X-Factor Championship (1 time) – Mercury Black * CEW Women's Championship (1 time) – Cinder Fall Cartoon Wrestling Alliance * CWA Aerial Assault Championship (1 time) – Starkiller * CWA Women's Championship (1 time) – Nico Robin Cartoon Wrestling Federation * CWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Stan Smith Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * FWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current) – Black Mage Forever Wrestling Federation * FWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Carl Grimes * FWF Worldwide Championship (1 time, inaugural) – Carl Grimes Global Pride Wrestling * GPW Horizon Championship (1 time) - Byron Masters Lemon Brook Federation * LBF Nebula Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Jason Krueger and RC Bane Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Christopher House * NCW X-Pro Championship (1 time) – Christopher House * NCW Combat Championship (1 time) – Ben Tennyson * NCW Television Championship (1 time) – Ben Tennyson * NCW World Tag Team Championship (2 time) – Jason Krueger * NCW Women's Championship (1 time) – Rika Nonaka Total Championship Wrestling * TCW World Championship (1 time) – Christian Din * TCW No Limits Championship (1 time) – Stan Smith * TCW Vixxen's Championship (1 time) – Shayne Daniels Universal Character Association * UCA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Jason Krueger * UCA Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Ben Tennyson * UCA Women's Championship (1 time) – Lightning Farron * Internet Championship (1 time) – Johnny Cage UEPW * UEPW Universe Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Darwin Watterson * UEPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Mordecai and Rigby * Money in the Bank – Darwin Watterson Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE X-Treme Championship (1 time) – Kid Buu * UWE Queen's Championship (1 time) – Rukia Kuchiki WWE: Animated * WWE Toon Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) – Timmy Turner * WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – World's Toughest Tag Team (Greg and Rowley) World Wrestling Television * WWT World Championship (1 time) – Timmy Turner Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW World Television Championship (1 time, current) – Arthur Read * XCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) – Jimmy Neutron Trivia * The reason why FWE went so long without a Rookie Revolution branch is because the Valant family, owners of the company, always had a relatively "pro-rookie" attitude, which kept the group's attention away from the company. However, Capricorn's return and subsequent win of the World Heavyweight Championship in 2017 changed the attitude of the stable towards the company, which led to the formation of a branch. * Historically speaking, the UEPW branch was the largest, with its' 12 active members, as well as the largest by counting members unique to a company only, which are seven. The AWE branch, on the other hand, was the smallest, with its' sole member being Panto. Currently, instead, the FWE and XCW branches are the largest, with four members each, while the WCW branch is the smallest, sitting at three. Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Rookie Revolution Category:To Be Reworked